


Pieces of Men

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搬进复仇者大厦的Steve某天早晨醒来发现床上多了个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pieces of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553660) by [Amledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo). 



他不知道该作何反应，大脑一片空白，这种情况实在罕见。当初搬进复仇者大厦是因为神盾局瓦解后他觉得这儿比公寓安全。然而现在他拿不准了，鉴于他的床上多了个人却没有触发任何警报。

不过看见身边趴着的Bucky，他庆幸JARVIS没有出声。假如一觉醒来发现他的朋友再次无影无踪，他不确定自己能干出什么事。

被卸下的金属臂搭在椅子上，随手扔在地上的帽衫和牛仔裤不是他的，下面露出一双遭遗弃的鞋。不知为何Bucky正穿着T恤短裤蜷在他身旁跟他分享一个被窝，完好的那边胳膊环着他，力度恰好让他稍微动一动就会打搅枕边人的清梦。

“我醒着而且没打算往哪跑，别大气不敢喘的。”Bucky的嗓音沙哑低沉，却是Steve听过的最美妙的声音。

“Bucky……”他伸手抱住旁边的人，半天说不出别的话。

“下不为例，这次就算了……听着Steve……我知道我是什么人，也知道我做过什么事，我还能变成他吗？”Bucky任自己被拥近，没有睁眼。他不肯看Steve，Steve感觉很受伤，但只是收紧了怀抱。

“你自己在外面都弄清楚了，你究竟是谁，不需要我来告诉你。”Steve为友人的坚强而骄傲，他的额头抵上Bucky的。

“恰恰相反，我需要更清晰的情报，博物馆不会透露的信息。”Bucky说着，终于直视Steve的双眼。他用力吞咽了一下望向另一边，像是在思索恰当的措辞。

“是啊，没错。我们……是的。”Steve不需要纠结，不需要等问题被提出，因为那些展览只遗漏了一件事。事到如今他绝不会否认。

Bucky的手指用力按在Steve腰际，将两人拉近，脸埋进金发男人的锁骨间。他很温暖，大概有些火热过头了。拂过Steve皮肤的嘴唇略干了一点，感觉却十足完美。

“你的块头比我上次这么做时大多了。”Bucky坦言。Steve觉得喉咙里有什么东西哽住了，他双臂环住Bucky用力抱紧。

“是啊，但感觉还是一样好。”他耳语道，抬起Bucky的头。然后他们接吻，仿佛一切从未改变。


End file.
